HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol, Hypertext Transfer Protocol) Live Streaming (HLS) is an HTTP-based streaming media network transmission protocol put forward by Apple. A streaming media is a media playing format on a network in a streaming transmission manner. A principle of the HLS protocol is dividing a streaming media resource into multiple HTTP-based TS (Transport Stream, transport stream) media files with a same time length for transmission. Each TS media file in a streaming media resource is independent, and multiple TS media files form one consecutive streaming media resource. When a terminal device plays a streaming media resource located on a network side, the terminal device attempts to match, according to detected network bandwidth, a corresponding streaming media resource for downloading. When the network bandwidth changes, a client attempts tore-match, according to changed network bandwidth, a streaming media resource for downloading.
When network bandwidth changes within a large range or frequently fluctuates, a detected network bandwidth value and an actual network bandwidth value have a relatively large difference. However, to adapt to a network bandwidth change, a terminal device still attempts to frequently match a new streaming media resource according to a detected network bandwidth value for downloading. Therefore, a downloaded streaming media resource may not match actual network bandwidth, and further video playing is not smooth.